1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for fragile articles, such as musical instruments, and, more particularly to such containers having inflatable shock-resisting elements for enveloping the fragile article.
2. Prior Art
A search of the United States Patent and Trademark office has revealed the following patents which are related to, but do not anticipate, my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,778 (Kovins) shows an instrument case with an inflatable outer case and a pair of opposed, inflatable inner members which are secured in the inflatable outer case. There is no external covering over the inflatable outer case and, if punctured, the outer case would be discarded. Further, if the inner inflatable members are punctured, they cannot be easily replaced because they are secured to the outermost inflatable case through portion 64 (col.4,1.8). Thus, the structure of Kovins would be expensive to manufacture and difficult or impossible to repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,801 (Avery) shows inner and outer container bodies "sealingly attached" to each other. Thus, a puncture in either the outer or inner container makes the entire container worthless, since the defective portion cannot be replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,867 (Fisher) is directed to inflatable luggage which has no outer protection and which, if punctured would become useless.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the various disadvantages of prior art inflatable containers.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a shock-proof container for musical instruments, or the like, which utilizes an easily replaceable inflatable element.